Carl Johnson
Carl „CJ“ Johnson (* 1967 in Ganton, Los Santos) ist der Protagonist von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der auch in Grand Theft Auto V als Easter Egg auftritt. Biografie Kindheit, Jugend und Einstieg ins Bandenleben Carl „CJ“ Johnson wurde in Los Santos geboren und ist Beverly Johnsons zweites Kind, gefolgt von Kendl und schließlich Brian; Sean (Spitzname: Sweet) war ihr erster Sohn. Sweet erinnert, dass CJ im Haus der Johnsons geboren wurde. Beide haben die Möglichkeit, sich dort aufzuhalten, auch wenn sie dort nicht unbedingt wohnen (müssen). Old Reece, ein Freund der Familie, erwähnt CJs Vater (Reeces Verstand ist umstritten), doch CJ sagt Joey Leone gegenüber, dass er seinen Vater nicht kennengelernt habe und Sweet der Mann im Haus war. Die Johnson-Brüder wuchsen zusammen mit Melvin Harris (Spitzname: Big Smoke) und Lance Wilson (Spitzname: Ryder) in derselben Sackgasse auf und waren Sandkastenfreunde. CJ erinnert sich daran, dass Ryder, seit er zehn Jahre alt ist, mit Drogen dealt. Sweet wurde zum Anführer der Grove Street Families, die ihn, CJ und Brian dem Bandenleben näherbrachte. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Families am Höhepunkt ihrer Macht, bis der korrupte Polizist Frank Tenpenny, Mitglied der betrügerischen C.R.A.S.H.-Organisation (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums), die Bande unter Druck setzt. Wahrscheinlich war Eddie Pulaski zu der Zeit bereits Tenpennys Kollege. 1987 erschütterte der Tod des jungen Brian die Gang. Sweet beklagt, dass Carl „Brian hat sterben lassen“ und nicht nach Hilfe rief, was CJ dazu veranlasste, nach Liberty City zu ziehen. Er schied aus den Grove Street Families aus und muss sich später seinen Weg zurück in die Gang erkämpfen. Big Smoke sagt, CJ sei zu der Zeit muskulöser gewesen und dass er „an der Ostküste dünn geworden“ sei. C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums) 1992 erhält Carl Johnson einen Telefonanruf von Sweet, der erzählt, dass deren Mutter gestorben sei. Somit machte sich Carl auf den Weg zurück nach Los Santos. Dort wird er von C.R.A.S.H., bestehend aus den Polizisten Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski und Jimmy Hernandez, in die Mangel genommen. Die ganze Handlung hindurch wird CJ gezwungen, für C.R.A.S.H. zu arbeiten. Carl erfährt auch, dass er von der Einheit beschuldigt wird, einen Polizisten getötet zu haben, der Ralph Pendelbury hieß und eigentlich von C.R.A.S.H. „stillgelegt“ wurde, um zu verhindern, dass er die kriminellen Aktivitäten des Teams preisgibt. Nach der kurzen „Infofahrt“ setzen sie ihn mitten im Rollin’-Heights-Ballas-Gebiet aus. Nach der Aussetzung im Ballas-Territorium erhält man schon die erste Aufgabe, die darin besteht, zur Grove Street zurückzukehren. Los Santos (1992) Bei der Ankunft am Friedhof in Vinewood trifft er wieder auf Ryder und seine Geschwister Sweet und Kendl. Sweet gibt ihm die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter und am Auseinanderleben der Gang. Durch die Streitigkeiten teilten sich die Grove Street Families teilweise in eigene Banden auf. CJ unterstützt Sweet und den Rest der Gang schon recht früh, indem er in Teilen der Nachbarschaft Drogendealer ausrottet, was er der Gang schuldig war. Im Verlauf der Story verschlägt es CJ quer durch San Andreas an die abgelegendsten Orte wie Angel Pine und in die zivilisiertesten Städte wie Las Venturas. Nach den Ereignissen von Los Santos wird CJ von C.R.A.S.H. nach Angel Pine transportiert, wo er wieder auf Cesar Vialpando und seine Schwester trifft, die dort einen Wohnwagen mieten. Es verschlägt ihn zu The Truth, einem Hippie, der in Flint County seine eigene Farm besitzt, um ihm zuerst zu helfen und dann nach San Fierro mitgenommen zu werden. Schließlich gelingt er über Las Venturas wieder zurück nach Los Santos. Sonstiges Obwohl er mit Hip-Hop aufgewachsen ist, findet Carl diese Musikart nicht sonderlich spannend. Laut eigener Aussage gefällt ihm nur der „Hardcore-Gangsta-Shit“, wobei CJ dies gegenüber OG Loc sagte und es daher auch ironisch gemeint sein könnte, um den Möchtegernrapper OG Loc ein wenig zu veräppeln. Anspielungen in Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|CJ-Easter-Egg Carl wird in GTA V von den Families-Mitgliedern erwähnt (zum Beispiel sagen sie „Hey, Carl!“). Zudem gibt es in der Mission Stadtsafari eine Szene, in der eine sehr ähnlich aussehende Person zusammen mit zwei anderen Gangstern (einer soll Sweet sein und der andere Ryder oder Big Smoke) zufällig mit dem Fahrrad aus der Grove Street radelt. In Lester Crests Haus liegt ein Buch mit Carl auf dem Cover und in der Mission Entgleist gibt es ein Zusatzziel mit dem Namen „Besser als CJ“, was für die Goldwertung dieser Mission nötig ist (eine Anspielung auf den legendären Spruch von Big Smoke in der Mission Wrong Side of the Tracks „All we had to do was follow the damn train, CJ!“, wenn CJ die Mission vermasselt. Trivia miniatur|CJ auf dem Fruntalot-Plakat miniatur|CJ auf dem Cover des Buchs „Surveillance“ * CJ basiert vermutlich auf der Figur Bobby Johnson aus dem Film „South Central“. Beide haben ein ähnliches Aussehen und teilen sich den gleichen Nachnamen. Zudem werden beide verraten, leiden unter Hoffnungslosigkeit und sind in Bandenaktivitäten verstrickt. * In sämtlichen Waffengeschäften gibt es Pappfiguren von CJ. Diese Pappfigur hält in beiden Händen eine doppelte Tec-9, die im Schießstand als Ziel für die Aufgaben der einzelnen Waffen dient. Es handelt sich um ein Bild aus der Beta-Fassung. * CJ hat in GTA IV in der Fernsehserie „I’m Rich“ einen kurzen Auftritt, wo er mit einem Fallschirm aus einem Flugzeug springt. * In Middle Park East in GTA IV hängt ein Plakat, das für die Bekleidungsmarke Fruntalot wirbt, worauf ein Mann zu erkennen ist, der genauso aussieht wie Carl Johnson. * Carl, Franklin Clinton und Victor Vance sind die einzigen afroamerikanischen Protagonisten in der GTA-Serie. * In Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online gibt es ein Buch namens „Surveillance“ (siehe Bild rechts), auf dem CJ abgebildet ist. Körperliche Verfassung Die Werte „Fett“ und „Muskeln“ beeinflussen das Aussehen und die Fertigkeiten von CJ sehr. center|link= #Oberer Wert = Fett, unterer Wert = Muskeln #Der Eigenschaftswert geht spielintern bis 1.000 Bildergalerie CJ-Target, SA.png|Eine CJ-Zielscheibe aus Ammu-Nation Gta-san-andreas-t1.jpg|Dieses Bild diente der Zielscheibe als Vorlage GTA San Andreas - Carl Johnson.jpg|Carl fährt Fahrrad Carl Johnson, Mulholland, SA.JPG|CJ mit Pistole CJ und Ryder.png|Ein Artwork (links: Ryder) In the Beginning, Los Santos, SA.PNG|CJ am Los Santos International Airport RyderMisionGTASA.jpg|CJ in Ryders Haus (links: Ryder) cj.jpg|CJ in GTA V Siehe auch * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (21-minütiger Machinima-Film) * Handy-Gespräche ar:كارل جونسون arc:Carl Johnson en:Carl Johnson es:Carl Johnson fr:Carl Johnson it:Carl Johnson hu:Carl Johnson nl:Carl Johnson no:Carl Johnson pl:Carl Johnson pt:Carl Johnson ro:Carl Johnson ru:Карл Джонсон fi:Carl Johnson vi:Carl Johnson tr:Carl Johnson zh:Carl Johnson【卡尔·约翰逊】 Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Families-Mitglieder Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Easter Eggs Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen